Tinieblas del presenté
by Its Colombia not Columbia
Summary: Equestria se ha dividido , la guerra es el pan de cada día , pero nuevos héroes nacerán para traer la paz a una nación que la pide a gritos (autores involucrados eyedragon ,silverwolf859,melisa360,sant9964)
1. Prólogo

Equestria... Aquella linda nación ahora no es nada más que un puñado de tribus en guerra.

La tribu de los unicornios: solo para aquellos con cuerno, sus habilidades con la magia los hace demasiado fuertes, tienen la mayoría de las gemas y la mejor parte de la economía, son muy rencorosos con las otras tribus, su arquitectura es resistente.

**La tribu de los pegasos :** solo para los voladores, gracias a que pueden volar sus ataques son más veloces, consisten en bajar a toda velocidad hacer cortaduras o los cogen los suben y los tiran de una gran altura causándole la muerte, su economía no es muy buena, pero su ejército es formidable la mayoría son soldados los que no lo son soldados son recolectores de nubes, sus ciudades están en el cielo y son demasiado difíciles de invadir.

**La tribu de los kirin** : son aquellos mitad unicornio mitad dragón, son pacíficos amenos de que se metan con ellos, su economía es normal, su ejército también es bueno pero tienen un inmenso poder lo cual los hace temibles entre las tribus.

**Tribu de los rechazados**: aquellos rechazados por querer la paz se unen para hacer la paz y tener una vida pacífica, pero aveces es interrumpida por las otras tribus que están en busca de esclavos.

Era una noche pacífica en una pequeña aldea de los unicornios,entre las pequeñas casas había una familia, estaba conformada por una madre unicornio un hijo unicornio de 10 años y otro mayor de 18 años un padre y lastimosamente dos esclavos una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin café claro y un pequeño potro.

Los unicornios estaban sentados en un mesa comiendo pero el unicornio de 18 años no parecía comer con entusiasmo miraba de reojo a su madre... No no miraba a la unicornio miraba a la poni terrenal, ella le había dado a luz, la terrenal había sido violada por el unicornio y así salio Nicolás, paso lo mismo después pero esta vez fue un terrenal por lo,cual también lo conservaron cómo esclavo, ahora el padre,de Nicolás tiene una novia y con ella tuvo un hijo Imos era el hermano menor de Nicolás.

Nicolás era de pelaje café claro crin negra y ojos cafés oscuro.

-porque no comes?- le pregunto aria a Nicolás (aria es la novia del padre de Nicolás, futura mente casados).

-no tengo mucha hambre- respondió en coz baja.

-deberías de dejar de mirar a esos impuros -exclamó aria refiriéndose a la madre de Nicolás y a su pequeño hermano de 5 años, lastimosamente por ser hijo de una terrenal Nicolás era tratado como inferior, no tanto como a los terrenales pero aun así lo trataban mal.

-Aja-asintió Nicolás sin ganas.

Hubo un silencio por toda la cena y al finalizar todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto Nicolás el fue a una pequeña cabaña era en la cual su madre y su hermano vivían, Nicolás entro por la puerta.

-mama, les traje comida- dijo sonriendo.

-hijo...Si te descubren-exclamó su madre preocupada.

-tranquila me las arreglaré - dijo dejando la comí dándole un beso de buenas noches a así madre y a su hermano y saliendo de la cabaña.

La sorpresa que se llevó fue de proporciones bíblicas, en el frente de la cabaña estaba aria con una sonrisa perversa.

-sabes? Podría matarlos ahora mismo si sigues dándole comidas exclamó con placer.

-no! Por favor- dijo Nicolás con tristesa.

-oh y de paso haré que te expulsen de la tribu por traición!- exclamó aun más feliz.

-no por favor- exclamó Nicolás apunto de romper en llanto.

-sabes, los mataré ahora- dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

-NO!- grito Nicolás pero aria lanzó un hechizo que quemó la cabaña en menos de un parpadeo.

Nicolás callo al suelo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, la única a la cual llamo madre había muerto junto con su pequeño hermano.

-p...Porque haces esto?- pregunto Nicolás con voz temblorosa.

-porque? JA! Porque no habría de hacerlo, ellos eran sólo esclavos y tu una raza impura,mi hijo tendrá las riquezas de tu padre y tu nada, no eres digno me, haré que te expulsen de la tribu ahora mismo!- exclamó aria con una sonrisa perversa.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **

Nicolás caminaba con una pequeña mochila con contenía sus objetos personales, caminaba para salir del pueblo había sido expulsado, los demás unicornio se reían de el o lo miraban con desprecio, algún incluso le tiraban cosas.

-me espera un largo camino - mustias Nicolás en voz baja.

**Bien amigos eso fue todo por este capítulo espero que les halla gustado el fanfic, además aparecerán otros 4 escritores en el fanfic (eyedragon ,silverwolf850 , melisa360 ,sant9964), también quiero anunciar que hay puestos para 2 uno será bueno y el otro malo en la historia sin más espero que apollen el proyecto, espero su reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 1 : los pegasos

Nicolás caminaba con paso lento y tortuoso, había salido de su aldea hace más o menos media hora, sus cascos estaban cansar, había tomado el sendero para ir a la tribu de los rechazados.

-antes de llegar tendré un cruzar por las montañas heladas, si tengo suerte moriré de frio- balbuceo Nicolás.

Nicolás seguía caminando por el sendero, el cual estaba formado por un estrecho camino hecho de árboles, Nicolás estaba cansado así que se sentó en una pequeña roca al lado del camino.

Su estómago rugía cómo un león así que saco con su magia un pan, aquel pan que estaba sostenido por un aura de mafia triste hecho por la difunta madre de el unicornio, el al ver el pan comenzó a lloraron silencio, pero su sufrimiento cambio a ira, irá contra Aria, irá contra su padre, irá contra los unicornios, irá... Contra el.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento con la mirada baja,llena de odio llena de remordimiento,pero comenzó a pensar en su madre su madre era la cual los reconfortaba en momentos de crisis, como cuando perdió un materia en el colegio su madre le dio animo para que pasara la materia, sin embargo su padre solo le dio una paliza.

El padre de Nicolás era un general alcohólico, y cuando estaba muy borracho le pegaba a su hijo culpandolo por lo malo que le había pasado en el dia.

Nicolás había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en lo que dejó atrás por un lado los reconfortaba no volver a ver la PERRA de Aria también le alegraba alejarse de su padre, pero le dolía haber visto a su madre y a su pequeño hermano morir frente a sus ojos.

-debí haber sido yo...-expresó Nicolás con tristesa.

Nicolás casi se había e olvidado del pan que están sosteniendo con su magia, le dio una pequeña mordida lo guardo en la mochila y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar una canción que le gustaba y comenzó a cantarla en voz baja.

_**We touch the walls of a city streets, and**_

_**Didn't explain**_

_**Sadly showed us our ways**_

_**Of never asking why**_

_**Cast down,**_

_**It was heaven sent, and**_

_**To the church no intent to repent**_

_**On my knees, just to cry**_

Nicolás cantaba suavemente su voz casi parecía la de una mujer cantando, pero poco le importaba ya que la canción era como un trance para el.

_**Until you travel to that place you can't come back**_

_**Where the last pain is gone and all that's left is black**_

_**Bright nights cease coming to me, and**_

_**Some day**_

_**They'll punish my deeds, and they'll find**_

_**All the crimes**_

_**But then they ask when they going to see them**_

_**Then they're gonna**_

_**Ask to feel the ghosts, the walls, the dreams**_

_**Oh, I've got mine**_

_**At last those coming came and they never looked back**_

_**With blinding stars in their eyes but all they saw was black**_

_**Fooled them, hoping to seem**_

_**Like the slayer of evil,**_

_**But the product of greed, and**_

_**It's not a mask, so be honest with me**_

_**They can't afford to ignore that I'm a disease**_

_**Practical, since we had to be, and**_

_**When they were old they came back to me**_

_**And they tried, oh they tried**_

_**And when you follow through and wind up on your back**_

_**Looking up at no stars in the sky those white clouds have turned black**_

Nicolás termino de cantar ya no quería seguir, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-ma...Mama cuanto te extraño...- sus pensamientos estaban confusos todo en su cabeza era un caos un caos de proporciones bíblicas.

Nicolás siguió avanzando por el bosque con un paso lento cómo si lo estuvieran obligando a caminar y la verdad si obligaban, lo obligaba su mente, lo obligaba su corazón, lo obligaba su deseo de libertad, lo obligaba... El recuerdo de su madre.

El unicornio sitio avanzando por más de 2 horas, el hambre, el agotamiento era mucho pero su mente le hacía avanzar sin importar que, o que fuesen las consecuencias de seguir por aquel camino lento y tortuoso.

Su marcha era constante y no se detuvo hasta escuchar un extraño sonido, provenía de los arbustos, Nicolás sintió miedo podía hacer magia pero nunca tomo clases de defensa el era más un lector y analizaba pero tampoco era un flacucho.

De aquellos arbustos de donde aquel extraño sonido provenía, era como su alguien se moviera, y así era de los arbustos salio un poni no se podía ver si era Pegaso o terrenal por la bata que llevaba encima.

-hmmm que tenemos aquí?- pregunto el poni en voz alta.

Nicolás estaba paralizado del miedo aquel poni era mucho más grande que el y obviamente aparentaba ser mucho más fuerte que Nicolás.

El pequeño poni se giro para salir corriendo pero la voz del poni lo detuvo.

-no corras, conozco este bosque muy bien y si hueles te mataré - exclamó el poni sonriendo.

Nicolás se quedó callado, seria lo que aquel poni dijo verdad? El conocía el bosque?

-p..Puedes ayudarme a salir?- pregunto to el poni de crin negra al encapuchado.

El poni encapuchado comenzó a reírse.

-no lo haré, nadie escapa de este bosque- dijo mientras se lanzó contra Nicolás y lo cogió del cuello.

-agh...- leves gemidos escapaban de la voz del unicornio, no podía respirar.

-tu seras mi esclavo- dijo latiendo le el cuello a, unicornio cosa que no le gusto mucho a este.

Nicolás sabia que era ese poni,ese poni era un pedofilo, había escuchado historias de portillas desaparecidas, pero jamás les puso atención, ahora sabia que aquellas historias en de verdad.

-me complacerá de día y noche y cuando me seas inútil... Te mataré- dijo sonriendo.

-no p..po..Por favor- dijo el poni con el poco aire que tenia.

-jaja, tranquilo no te dolerá, o al menos será sólo por un momento- dijo el poni poniendo a Nicolás en el suelo y quitándose la bata.

-no!- grito antes de recibir un fuerte dolor del poni.

Justo antes de que el poni comenzará con su "diversión " una voz grito.

-Hey!- grito una Pegaso, su apariencia no se veía, estaba al lado de otro Pegaso.

-dejalo en paz!- exclamó el Pegaso con voz autoritaria.

-y si no que?- pregunto el pedofilo.

- si así lo quieres...- expresó la Pegaso.

En menos de un segundo ambos bajaron y comenzaron a darle una paliza al poni.

La Pegaso le pego una patada en la cara haciendo retroceder, el Pegaso le pego un fuerte puñetazo el la espalda mandándome hacia adelante, ambos siguieron con el mismo moviento hasta que el poni grito -me rindo!-

ambientados pararon de golpearle.

-te daremos 5 segundos de ventaja- exclamó el pegaso.

-eh?- el poni quedo confundido.

-1...2- comenzó a contar la Pegaso.

En ese mismo instante el poni comenzó a correr hacia el bosque perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Los Pegaso vieron como se fue aquel degenerado y se firmaron hacia Nicolás.

-estas bien?- pregunto la Pegaso agachados hacia Nicolás.

El unicornio trato de responder pero estaba mareado, el dolor, la falta de comida, la caminata, todos los factores le habían afectado.

Así que sin poder más solo comenzó a ver como su visión se nublada y dejo de verlo, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue un -tenemos que ayudarlo!- antes de desmallarse.


	3. Capítulo 2 : cloudsdale 1 de 2

Todo era borroso, la visión de Nicolás era casi nula lo único que podía ver eran sombras tenues y y solo podía escuchar pocos sonidos, como si fueran murmullos llevados por el leve viento del invierno

Lo unico que sentia era que se elevaba y dejaba el suelo como si algún fuerza misteriosa lo estuviera levantando del suelo.

Todo esta borroso Nicolás estaba semi consiente de lo que estaba pasando, pero a lo lejos escuchaba una voz.

-estaba bien?- pregunto la voz femenina.

-ya te dije que no se music!- respondió la voz masculina.

-callate y ayudame!- exclamó la voz femenina.

-pero lo tienes todo controlado!- exclamó la otra voz.

Nicolás se sentia raro era como si algo dentro de el lo quisiera controlar y móverlo, al principio a Nicolás la parecía raro pero se dejó llevar.

Cuando le dio paso a aquella sensacion su vision volvio su sentido volvio, volvio en si y como si un gran impulso lo controlara con su magia cogió a las raras figuras.

-agh..- mustiso un Pegaso con cutiemark de meteorito, probablemente el de la voz masculina.

-hhhnnng- la pegaso cuero de color gris claro melena y cola marrones y ojos igual también trataban de respirar, aquella era lo voz femenina.

Nicolás miraba a ambos con la frente sudorosa.

-hermano!- grito un pequeña pegaso parecida al macho.

-_que me esta pasando_?- pensó Nicolás dejando de usar su magia, su respiracion estaba entre cortada.

-eso me pasa por ayudar a los demás - le protests el pegaso a la Pegaso de pelaje gris.

Nicolás estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho asi que le ayudo a la pegaso gris a levantando- lo siento mucho creo que eran aquel tipo en el bosque- exclamó el unicornio con nerviosismo.

-no te preocupes - dijo la Pegaso gris.

-SI claro, como si no nos hubiera ahorcado- protestó el pegaso.

-ya dijo que lo sentia- exclamó la pegaso.

-hermano estaba bien?- pregunto la pequeña pegaso a su hermano.

-si.. Eso creo- respondió el poni frotandose el cuello.

La pequeña pegaso estaba pendiente de su hermano pero hora la cabeza hacia el unicornio y sus ojos quedes hipnotizados.

-oh por dios! El es un unicor...?-

-shhhhhh!- a exclamó la pegaso- nadie send saver que hay un Pegaso en cloudsdale -

-e..En cloudsdale?- pregunto Nicolás consternado, había escuchado de aquella ciudades solo para pegasos hecha de nubes.

-sip- asintió la pequeña pegaso.

-bueno, no me gustaria estar en una ciudad sin conocer los nombres de quien estoy rodeada - exclamó la pegaso -mi nombre es music... Music word, el es Slash- dijo apunto do al pegaso -y ella es su hermana...-

-solo mi hermana no quiero que...- dijo slash

-dejalo hermano el no muerdo- se rio la pequeña pegaso.

Slash guardo silencio mientras miraba a Nicolás.

**HE VUELTO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! COMO ESTAN GENTE? LO SIENTO MUCHO PORN LA TARDARME PERO YA ESTOY EN VACASIONES! Asi QUE INTENTARE PUBLICAR LAS SEGUIDO. (ATENCION NO ESCRIBIRE NI PUBLICARE CUANDO LA SELECCION COLOMBIA TENGA PARTIDOS)**


End file.
